Shattered
by Fledgling
Summary: A collection of assorted Gundam SEED and Destiny drabbles. Drabbles are a max of 500 words. Spans all pairings, genres, characters, ratings, and worlds. Beware of crack.
1. Told in a Thousand Words

Theme: Wedding  
Word count: 300  
Summary: Miriallia looks over the pictures of the bride and groom, and sees what isn't said aloud.

_Told in a Thousand Words_

Miriallia wasn't a wedding photographer. Her reputation was built on realistic images of war settings, not fluffy snapshots of cakes, gold rings, white lace, and smitten couples.

But this time, it was her best friends getting married; so of course she wanted to do it.

The brown-haired girl sifted through the pictures, throwing the dark, blurry ones in a messy discard pile. She laughed out loud as her eyes fell on a cute shot of Kira and Cagalli, the blonde girl throwing her arms around her twin and causing the contents of his glass to fall delicately on her dress. Though wedding albums were supposed to be full of images of people posed before the camera, Miriallia still couldn't help herself from taking candid shots. It seemed, however, that Lacus agreed, judging by the approving half-smile that blossomed upon catching Miriallia at work.

Lacus looked gorgeous. As if the singer wasn't beautiful enough already, she looked absolutely stunning in her new dresses, and the pale blue fabric of one bounced and swished as she walked, bringing out the joy in her glowing eyes. In one picture of the bride and groom, Kira was placing a kiss delicately on Lacus's cheek, arms curled tenderly around her form.

"Perfect," she said.

And yet…something caught her eye, and Miriallia dragged the image towards herself slowly, furrowing her eyebrows. In the photograph, Kira had his arm wrapped around Lacus's waist, and the two of them were smiling at the camera, but something seemed off. Leaning to look closer, Miriallia noticed the quiet sadness in the bride's eyes, and the ancient tiredness in Kira's face. And she realized what she was doing wasn't all that different. Because even as people continued living, and loving--the war's mark remained, and it wasn't going to disappear easily.


	2. Workaholic

Theme: Addiction  
Word count: 175  
Summary: (Cagalli-centric) It wasn't something that could be helped; nor was it as bad as Kira implied. No, no, Cagalli wasn't addicted. She couldn't be.

_Workaholic_

Addiction.

What was it, really?

Cagalli pulled the signed documents toward herself, shuffling them together and stacking them neatly on the edge of her desk. She threw a furtive glance at the waiting pile on the other side; then pulled out her pen, hearing it _click_ as she prepared to write.

"You're becoming a workaholic."

Kira's voice echoed numbly in her head, and she jerked her head upwards, blinking at her ticking watch. 3:34 am, 26 seconds. Two hours passed by so quickly.

"Come home," Athrun said. "Our son misses you.

He hardly came to visit anymore-- or maybe it was because she was consumed in meetings, meetings, meetings and work, work, work-- far too busy to see him.

"It's like you're addicted."

Kira's next phrase bounced in her mind, and Cagalli tried to laugh it off, her stiff, tired cheeks refusing to budge. "That's impossible," she told herself. "Whoever heard of someone being addicted to work?"

Cagalli sank into a restless sleep. The silence in her room had never felt so cold.


	3. Mesmerizing

Word count: 100  
Summary: There was just something so mesmerizing about her, something that the real Lacus didn't seem to have.

_Mesmerizing_

At first, Athrun Zala, solider of Zaft, member of FAITH, handsome war hero, and ex-fiancee of the _real _Lacus Clyne, had been disgusted.

Who was this girl, after all, with her pink hair and fake, plastic-made smile?

But try as he might, Athrun couldn't wholly keep his eyes away from her breasts, mesmerizing in their movement. They were just like her, he realized, staring at Meer's face as she curled her fingers demurely behind her back. Constantly bouncing.

Athrun scowled into the mirror. Vino was wrong. A real Athrun and a fake Lacus? No one was going to accept that.


	4. Perfumes

Word count: 100

_Perfumes _

"Athrun!"

First he noticed her perfume, a sweet, powdery scent that Lacus wouldn't be caught _dead_ wearing. He could feel her body hot against his own, bare flesh pressing into stiff arms and it was all he could do to keep from showering her with kisses until she melted in his embrace.

But…

No.

Athrun pushed her away, her resulting crestfallen expression making him want to _hurt_ himself. Badly. He had a girl waiting for him in Orb. He couldn't. Athrun just…couldn't.

Fiercely, he engulfed air still stained with her perfume, wishing he could gather it all in his arms.


	5. Memory of a Voice

Word count : 152  
Summary: Shinn reflects on the loyalty of those around him and that of himself.

_Memory of a Voice  
_

"Be strong, Shinn. Believe in the chairman. He is right."

Shinn always felt out of place, somehow, when he heard the fierce, raw passion in Rey's words. _Am I supposed to be like that?_ he'd think, and his hand would fall to his pocket, fingers slipping protectively around a certain object. _Because I'm fighting…for ZAFT, right?_--and he'd feel confused, thinking of Athrun.

But the truth was…There was a _jingle_ of charms as a cell phone snapped open, thumb sliding over a familiar button. It wasn't really for ZAFT that he fought. It wasn't Orb either. In the end, it was to the voice he heard when no other could reach his panic, when he was terrified and confused and angry, not knowing which way to go or what to do.

"Hi! Mayu here! But I'm sorry, I…"

It was for her. Shinn's hand clenched. She was the one that held his heart.


	6. Happy Endings

Word count: 222  
Summary: Post SEED. Sai reflects on the happy endings, and lack of them, around him.

Note: won second place at seedfictest for the drabble theme 'Happy Ending'.

---

_Happy Endings_

There was Kira, disappearing to live a happy life with Lacus.

There was Cagalli, the girl he barely knew but admired anyway, rising to take her place as leader of Orb with Athrun Zala, former Zaft soldier.

It was a happy end to a long and terrible war. After all, those four were right in the midst of it, weren't they? They had suffered the most.

But Sai watched from afar as those around him laboured to rebuild their lives anew. Natarle was dead. Mwu was dead. Miriallia tried to forget.

Fllay was dead.

Where were their happy endings? Sai sat hunched over his textbook, pale sunlight seeping in and pooling on his back. He couldn't escape. And constantly, Sai struggled to keep his boiling emotions in check.

Epic war tales were written by fools. Happiness was nothing. An end to all suffering and pain? What a joke. Sai swallowed and coughed, squeezing his eyes shut, pushing the anger and despair back, back.

He was close enough to feel, but not enough to understand. Would he ever? Probably not.

The great stories always forgot about the minor characters. They may have suffered as much, maybe even more than the hero, but it didn't matter.

They weren't, after all, deserving of a happy ending. Because they didn't, and probably couldn't, save the world.


	7. Curse

Word count: 337

_Curse _

Athrun's voice felt hoarse from yelling, and he squirmed in his wet clothes, filled with a restless desire to be away, as far away as he could, from this uncomfortable place. He couldn't even remember what it was like to feel at home anymore, body at ease, swathed in a peace found only on a sunny Saturday's afternoon. Never mind that this feeling could only be grasped at Kira's house…vision blurry, Athrun found he couldn't even recall what Kira's house looked like. A vicious lump rose in his throat.

The rain felt like a curse. Meer's damp, shining face squinted at him just beyond his reach, and Athrun felt, once again, the wet tendrils of his life wrapping around him. Lacus, slipping out of his life the moment he blindly pointed a gun in her direction. Killing Kira. His irresponsible actions when he left Cagalli, alone, in ORB. And Athrun had disappointed his father until the very end. Sometimes, Athrun felt that if he didn't do something to redeem himself, all those that had somehow remained standing in his life would one day disappear. And leave him alone. Just as he had been abandoned, once.

"Meer!" He reached a beseeching arm towards her, begging her to come with him. He needed to help her. He could sense the distrust in her eyes, and her lips, a feverish red colour, were quivering. "No!" she cried in response, shaking her head, droplets of water shooting off her body. "No! I'm Lacus Clyne!"

He felt slightly disgusted. The wetness seeped through his hair and settled into his scalp, slowly freezing his blood. Watching himself from a distance, Athrun Zala's emotions packaged themselves neatly and settled in a hard lump near his gut. A wild rush of impatience and anger skittered through his body, and Athrun tensed, wanting to bolt. He didn't have the time for this. He didn't want to stay there anymore. Athrun turned around and ran, not looking back.

She stood in the rain, and watched him flee.


	8. While You Were Sleeping

Word count: 226  
Pairing: StellarxAthrun

Note: Takes place during GSD

_While You Were Sleeping_

Athrun crept over to the white bed, stepping carefully over the tangled system of wires on the ground. He knelt, silently, beside the sleeping form, and rested one hand cautiously on the pillow under her head. Gently, painstakingly, he placed his other hand on her frail shoulder.

She woke up instantly.

"Ath…Athrun?"

"Shh," he whispered. "I'm here."

"Athrun?" she wheezed, and her pink eyelids flickered as she struggled to open her eyes. "To see Stellar?"

"Yes. To see Stellar." Athrun smoothed back a lock of matted hair away from her face, feeling her tender skin underneath his fingertips. She winced slightly, and Athrun pulled back instantly, but Stellar simply shook her head, a croak rising in her throat.

"Not Athrun," she murmured. "Stellar hurts. But I'm glad that Athrun is here."

Athrun smiled wistfully.

"How're you feeling? Has Shinn come to see you?"

She shook her head. "No. And Stellar is tired, that's all." She smiled, and to Athrun's shock, her eyes were brimming with tears. "But I'm really happy that Athrun has come to see me," she said. Her face crumpled like she was about to cry.

Athrun sought for her hand under the soft covers, and curled his around it. Stellar turned her head to look at him, and stared, eyes wide, at his brooding expression.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I won't tell Shinn."


	9. Beautiful Blue Hair

Word count: 269  
A/N: Originally written for my 30 kisses asukira claim, which I later dropped. (#24: "good night") Also a gift!fic for lbx.

---

_Beautiful Blue Hair _

Kira was blow-drying Athrun's hair. The latter sat at the foot of the couch, flipping through a magazine. Kira ran a finger deftly through the wet strands, flipping them sideways and aiming his dryer solemnly at the roots.

Athrun didn't like blow-drying his hair. Or, at least, he didn't like to do it himself. The first time Kira offered to do it, Athrun had shaken his wet head, saying, "No, Kira, I'm fine. I like it like this." But Kira had insisted, grabbing the dryer and brandishing it like a gun until Athrun sat down with a sigh, looking annoyed.

Kira liked to do this. It gave him an excuse to touch Athrun's hair (Athrun didn't like his hair being touched), and he found it relaxing. It was a semi-tradition for the two now, and after a long day, Kira would thumb gently through the beautiful blue hair until it became soft and fluffy. Despite his insistence on drying the other's hair, Kira didn't allow Athrun to touch his own…after all, Athrun might make it messy, and he didn't want that.

"I'm tired," Athrun suddenly announced, flinging his magazine to the ground and standing up. It slid halfway under the couch. Blow dryer still running, Kira blinked in surprise as Athrun abruptly leaned over him, casually bumping lips. "I'm going to bed." Athrun straightened. Kira felt damp hair brush his cheek, and smelled soap.

"Good night," Athrun called, and then he disappeared into the bedroom.

"'Night."

A few moments after Athrun had gone, Kira shut off the blow dryer with an annoyed hiss. It was such a noisy thing.


	10. Fortuitous

Word count: 433   
For lbx: AsuKira, uke!Kira; setting: grocery store  
Note: Fic is AU.

---

_Fortuitous_

It was his gentle hands that Athrun noticed first, standing behind a tense, blonde-haired girl, holding a basket of milk and bread. Even as the female before him chattered and spoke in an excited, violent way, the cashier was quiet, nodding his head at the right moments, and smiling when needed. His hands were deft, but not rushed, and quickly packed up her groceries, quietly but firmly ushering her away. Athrun was amused to catch the relieved light in his eyes as the female customer finally left, and stepped up with his basket, tilting his head and trying to get a glimpse of the stranger's face. Seeming to notice the attention, Kira-- as displayed on his circular nametag-- looked up, and met Athrun's gaze with a surprised one of his own. For a moment, they both stared at each other, Athrun blinking more than usual in embarrassment, flickering eyes belying his awkwardness.

"Sorry," Athrun murmured, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a leather wallet. He was having trouble looking away from Kira's eyes, however-- they were an unusual shade of dark violet, and flashed under a set of long, dark, nearly feminine lashes. Smiling softly, blush staining his cheeks, Kira rang up the items in the register, quickly glancing away and applying great focus to Athrun's purchases as they appeared on the screen. But Athrun wasn't fooled, and he found himself unable to stop staring as a result; he'd never seen someone display such a lack of tact in their expressions, and he could read every single emotion Kira felt, as they were playing right across his face. He found himself wanting to stroke the beautiful boy's neck, pink with blushing.

"--That's $4.33, please," Kira said. He pulled a little white receipt from a slot and handed it to Athrun. The customer, unable to stop himself, took the flimsy scrap of paper from Kira's hand, and brushed his fingers once along the soft skin. Athrun found himself wink. Then, with a forceful desperation he didn't know he possessed, he scribbled down his cellphone number on the receipt with alarming speed, and handed it back to a dazed, red Kira.

Now giddy with excitement, and staggered by his own boldness, Athrun fled the scene as quickly as he could, but not before trailing his hands once more across Kira's. He imagined eyes upon his back, and mouths open with shock and curiosity; but when he looked back, heart thundering, he saw Kira place a 'cashier closed' sign in his lane, and finger the receipt thoughtfully before sliding it into his pocket.


	11. Distance

Word count: 100

Note: Takes place during the hug between Athrun and Cagalli in the Destiny Final Plus.

_Distance _

Cagalli supposed she should have been angry at him. She should have been resentful, or sad, uncomfortable at the very least.

But Cagalli felt nothing. A little jittery, perhaps; but nothing else that even vaguely resembled the emotions she, and many others, had expected. Caught in Athrun's embrace, she felt his warmth-- but Cagalli was tired, too tired to feel anything else.

'The war has dulled me,' she thought. Too many days had she waited, body in a restless state, mind anxious, spirit lonely. She embraced the stranger in response, emotions distant, and wondered what she'd ever seen in him.


	12. Silly Games

Word count: 200

_Silly Games_

_He loves me._

Cagalli shredded one sheet of paper. The machine whirred as it consumed the page, slicing the document into neat little strips.

_He loves me not._

Whir. Cagalli shredded page two.

_He loves me._

Whir.

_He loves me not._

It got stuck. Irritated, Cagalli slapped the machine. Palm smarting, she tore at the crumpled edges, forcing them to straighten and tugging in all directions.

She heard the sound of paper ripping…and then it was working again. Cagalli sighed, and curled up in her chair.

Last sheet, and the moment of truth:

_He loves me._

Eventually, that was what it had come to, and Cagalli blinked, gaping dumbly at her hand. Already, all seventeen pages were gone.

Her eyes suddenly blazed, and she kicked the stupid machine, jamming it again. _He loves me, he loves me, he loves me_-- the paper shredder buzzed uncomfortably in her ears, like a broken record. It echoed her thoughts.

But Cagalli just glared at the innocent object, eyes burning.

"Yeah, right," she spat. She turned around.

"What a stupid game."

Yet silly as the game was, she had no intention of ending it-- this dance of two hearts, broken promises, and fickle romance.


	13. Paradox

Word count: 250

_Paradox_

Kira had difficulty finding himself sometimes. A sunset, glorious and brilliant, only made him think of Heliopolis. Space, the stars, a pelican flying across the sky-- he thought of motherships, off to destroy something else.

Even sand…letting it sift through his fingers, feeling the heat it left behind, Kira envisioned a burning desert, flames encroaching the blue of the skies and leaving them coal-black.

When he looked at the sea, Kira saw no beauty, only hatred boiling before a storm. He told himself to think otherwise, to lighten up, to take pleasure in living again.

He knew he had to be strong. To prove false everything that attempted to justify the war, he had to live, be happy, practice peace, advocate what was right. He had a role to play in all this, an instrument that would complete the broken melody and make it beautiful.

But the world's problems were too large for him to deal with-- yes, even him, the Ultimate Coordinator!-- and Kira's mind, like a rat in a maze, always underwent the same paths.

And the next time his mobile suit came out of hiding, the cycle would begin anew. What a joke; for, in order to gain peace, he had to fight, and watch the flowerbeds explode in a flurry of gunshots.

Two wars later, plus a decade of peace, and Kira still had not found an answer. He could not find his spirit either. It was probably still in space, searching, searching for his answer.


	14. Nightmare

Word count: 430

_Nightmare_

She was standing at the altar.

All dressed in white. There was a sort of power in all these floating white layers, which rustled and sighed every time she took a breath. Kira was the one that led her up, and he now stood nearby, just out of her vision, though somehow, she could feel his warm smile still.

She herself couldn't stop smiling. This was it. This was the day, and, oh, Cagalli couldn't want it fast enough. Her hands shook, clasped just below her breasts. The lioness they called her, the one who always burned, but today would be the day that they saw her cry. It must've had something to do with the white and the blue and the lilac, all so bright under the sun's tepid, pale yellow glow. Some of the flowers were still wet, and gleamed golden, watery orbs. She giggled, embarrassed, and wished the hide her burning face.

She waited at the alter, smiling, smiling, an endless anticipation in her cheeks. Her hair, silky, and ribbon-like, leaned in its bun and trailed, strands of sunshine brushing her skin. She was so excited. Hot blood bubbled deep within her heart, and she glanced at Kira, who laughed, making her heartbeat clatter all the faster. She wanted to say his name, over and over and over again, and cried I love you to the sky, bursting to say it out loud. I love you.

And then it suddenly occurred to her that she was alone.

She wasn't supposed to be the one waiting...

"Athrun's not coming."

The bouquet, youthful and soft in her hands, withered to grey and fell into little piles around her feet. Some landed on the crumpled edges of her long dress. Cagalli looked down, mystified, one hand holding up limp petticoats, and realized that the dark spots were from the rain that had just started falling. She felt an odd desire to cry. She looked up, now, where deep rumblings progressing to explosions of thunder greeted her. All the flowers that had been wound like grape vines above her were unexpectedly gone, and she had only wet, old, wooden beams above her head. Cagalli suddenly reached up at her hair, frantic, but the rich red roses entwined there were gone, and her fingers touched only dampness.

She was alone.

Her dress was damp now, and curled flatly around her legs.

"He's not coming."

Athrun?

"He never was."

"He's not even here."

Cagalli woke up with a gasp, and clutched her wet sheets, shaking.

Her face crumpled as she shut her eyes.


End file.
